Happily ever after
by AnonymousWK78
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru live happily but not so boring those lemons.


**Kagome is with Sesshomaru**

 **Inuyasha is alone Kikihoe is dead**

 **So is Naraku**

 **Sango and Miroku are together**

 **Rin and Shippo are with Kaede**

 **Fuedal era**

 **~Begin!~**

Kagome loves Sesshomaru and he loved her she sat in the gardens smiling at the thought of them being together and how sweet life would said I love you to Sesshomaru multiple times now and she knew he loved her...'Did he?' Kagome asked herself. Kagome shook her head convincing herself he did. The thought ran through her head once again and continued to 'Does he love me? He never said it.' Kagome got up and decided to confront him in his study.

There Sesshomaru sat as he smelled Kagome coming closer usually when Kagome would come to him she'd be happy Sesshomaru thought but instead he smelt pushed open the door and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Do you love me!?" Kagome said she didn't want to be with him if it was for sex. Sesshomaru got up and shook his head "You worry about such stupid things." Sesshomaru said pulling her closer to him. He pulled the hair away from her face and held her chin. Sesshomaru went in for a kiss but Kagome pulled away "You didn't answer..." Kagome said this time Sesshomaru smelt sadness. He didn't like smelling her sadness at all. "Love is stupid and idiotic and is a myth humans made up." Sesshomaru said but only saw her get sadder "However." Sesshomaru said "I will be Idiotic and stupid just to love you." Kagome filled with joy but wanted to have fun with this moment. "Yeah sure you do."" Kagome said smiling and walking a. Sesshomaru was left dumbfounded he knew she wasn't sad and she was happy so why does she act like she's still sad. Kagome turned from away from him and smiled. Sesshomaru walked over to her and said "I do." Kagome turned with sass around and pointed at him "Prove it!" Kagome smiled gleefully thinking of all the flowers and romantic gestures he'd do for her.

 **PROVING IT**

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and and kissed her placing her on the spreaded her legs and got between them him standing and her sitting. Sesshomaru knew she didn't have this in mind but he knew she would give in. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and ran her fingers in his hair closing her eyes as they kissed. Kagome felt Sesshomaru go away and she opened her eyes. She felt a tugged at her panties and looked down to Sesshomaru between her legs. "You always wear these contraptions they get in my way." Sesshomaru tossed them aside and pushed up Kimono. He looked and Kagome who was shaking and her face was red Sesshomaru loved how he could still make her uneasy. Sesshomaru smirked at her evilly. Sesshomaru looked at her exposed core pulsing and blew cold air onto it in result Kagome squirmed and moved back and his foolish teasing antics. Sesshomaru pinched her behind causing her to thrusted forward into his tongue. Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue move around in her playing wit her clit and she loved it. Sesshomaru pulled away and toyed with her bulb loving how she moaned for him. Sesshomaru felt her squirm trying to keep herself from coming and he took it as a challenge. Sesshomaru thrusted his tongue into her grasping her ass curled her toes. Kagome gave in and moaned his name falling back. Sesshomaru propped her legs onto the table lapping up her essence taking some on his finger. Kagome looked at him and sighed as he acted like a child. Kagome turned away and blushed as he "cleaned her up".

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off the desk and she got her pushed his hardened member against her saying "You won't be needing those." to her neck a cold shiver went down her back. Sesshomaru picked her up and ran to there room. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the futon and removed his position her and got between her slowly disappearing into her. He thrusted into her faster each time picking up the pace even using his demon speed each time. Kagome moaned his name and came. Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten and release his member. Kagome spilled onto the bed and placed her arm on her eyes. "Okay I get it. You love me."Sesshomaru moved down to Kagome's breast, pushing them together sucking them both at once. Sesshomaru sank into her and his eyes flashed red. Kagome jerked and came in unison with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshomaru going to sleep peacefully knowing her mate loved her.

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Kagome woke and started to vomit. Sesshomaru held a wooden bucket to her. "How did you-" Kagome asked "You're pregnant." Sesshomaru said smiling while Kagome eyes widen. Sesshomaru felt defeated when he saw Kagome's reaction. "Do you not want my pups?" Sesshomaru asked he couldn't tell what she was feeling. "No I do just." Sesshomaru grew worried as he smelled tears. "Will you reject my pups?!" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as she placed her hands on her stomach. Sesshomaru heard her say the words "I'm a mom?" Sesshomaru turned to her and said "Yes." and waited for her answer. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru causing him to fall back. "Sesshomaru won't the baby be Hanyo?" "I don't care." Sesshomaru said smiling Kagome was elated she wanted a family with Sesshomaru and now she'll have one. A maid brought Kagome some food and cared for her while Sesshomaru was out.

 **5 DAY LATER**

Kagome abdomen was quite big and her breast were too. Sesshomaru kept an eye on her because the baby was to come anytime soon."Sesshomaru,what if it's a girl?" Kagome said walking with him. "We'll have to make a boy then." Kagome went to grab his hand then she froze. Sesshomaru looked backed at her to see her knees were crossed then saw a liquid run down her legs. Sesshomaru grabbed her gently and ran to the emergency room where Kagome was propped onto an elevated futon . Kagome saw maids everywhere and Sesshomaru standing beside her. She squeezed Sesshomaru's arm screaming as she pushed. "I'm going to kill you!You did this to meee-" Kagome said she wanted to take Sesshomaru's penis and slice it down the middle. Kagome pushed out a youkai baby boy not even hanyou and Sesshomaru smiled "You did it." he said Kagome's grips tightened and screamed "No I didn't there's another one!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and his eyes widen. Kagome finally delivered the second baby girl ,Sesshomaru named the girl Maya and Kagome named the boy Yumiko.

Kagome smiled and held her twin she was so proud. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled Maya was crying and and so was Yumiko. She went back to her room and breastfed her babies. Sesshomaru glared at her breast and she caught him. "Sesshomaru stop it it's weird." Sesshomaru leaned and kissed Kagome "They're taking what's mine." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and handed him Yumiko in the blanket. "Bond now." Kagome ordered Sesshomaru held Yumiko and stared at him "Sesshomaru rock the baby." Kagome said smiling. "It's so tiny." Sesshomaru said "Really small for a yokai." Kagome face stiffened and looked and they shared a glance. "No that's not bad just rare." Kagome smiled and took her baby switching with him.

 **5 years later**

Sesshomaru watched at Kagome played with the children from the window her hips had grown out and her breast was still perky she was perfect. "Dad come down!" Yumiko said with Maya on his back the silver haired boy with brown eyes ran around jumping. Maya with brown streaks in her silver hair smiling and saying "Mama can't catch us!" her amber eyes glistened it the light as she smiled. Sesshomaru jumped down and picked up Kagome on his back. Kagome smiled and said "Charge!" as Sesshomaru ran a bit slower than usual, chasing after fell back into the grass holding up Kagome as she gasped for air. Sesshomaru laughed at the fact she was tired but he was doing all the running. Kagome looked at him and smiled she liked it when she got him to laugh she loved it. Maya and Yumiko stopped to see them on the ground "Mama do we have to go back inside?" Kagome shook her head grabbed her tickling her "It's a trap Yumiko!" Maya said Yumiko went to run but Sesshomaru caught him tossing him in the air then tickling him as look at Sesshomaru and smiled she was truly happy with her sweet Family.

 **~Fin~  
** So sweet, anyways I have a twitter now **AnonymousWX78** follow me for updates about my dogs and cats which are my true family. Any yes my dog is the shit.


End file.
